<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Saint of Games by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128378">The Saint of Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT One/Two Shots and Requests [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Author Regrets Everything and Nothing, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Serial Killer Dream, Serial killer George, Short, Suicide Attempt, please help ive been sucked into the serial killer void</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same universe as 'Blue Eyes and Nightmares ', I highly suggest you read that first to have context.<br/>Mature for some themes and stuff, also some trigger warnings in the tags</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT One/Two Shots and Requests [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Saint of Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The shipping is not the main focus of the fic, but if anyone in the fic states they are uncomfortable with shipping or these types of AU's, I will take it down.<br/>Enjoy the short fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time anyone noticed, Dream was gone.</p><p>Dead, his throat slit in the middle of the night. Left to bleed out in his own room, the killer in and out before any noise was heard. He was in perfect health, no one saw it coming. People thought the Nigtmare Killer did it, but it was too clean. The Blue-Eyed Killer was also suspect.</p><p>They held a funeral, George sobbing against Sapnap's shoulder the entire time. The latter had a hard face, tears silently trickling down his face. His family had attended, crying. A few other friends had attended, including Fundy, Technoblade, Wilbur, and  Bad among others. </p><p>Bad sympathized with George and Sapnap as he had also lost Skeppy a few months ago. George fell into a depression, barely moving to get water, and Sapnap threw himself into his work to escape. Dream was their friend. And he was gone.</p><p>Somehow, all the killings ceased. Never again would the bloody, mangled corpse of a person be found in their home. Never again would someone have their blue eyes gouged out, throat slit and stuffed in the closet.</p><p>Three months later, George found himself on the roof of an eight story building, wind whistling, running its hands through his hair. Tears shone in his eyes as he looked over the city.</p><p>"Maybe confess before you jump." Came a pleasant voice from behind him. George whipped around to see none other than BadBoyHalo.</p><p>"At least then you'll get to enjoy the afterlife in peace." Bad continued, seemingly disregarding the fact that George was about to commit suicide.</p><p>"Why are you here? How are you here?" George demanded, furious that he was followed by Bad of all people.</p><p>"It was quite painless, you know. I made sure of it." Bad ignored George. "Consider it a mercy. After what he did to Skeppy."</p><p>"W-wha-at?" George stuttured, falling to his knees. This was his love's killer. He should be angry. He should be sad, he should feel something. But he doesn't. Nothing at all, nothing but a tiny smear of surprise. Gutted like a fish of emotions.</p><p>"Oh, I came home just in fucking time to see Skeppy dead. On the floor, stabbed nigh unrecognizable. And in the window? A person with a smiley mask slipping out." He snarled. "The exact same smiley mask that I found in Dream's closet a week later, when you let me stay at your house to 'comfort me'!" Bad pushed his glasses up. "I didn't even get to tell Skeppy I..."</p><p>"So I planned revenge. I was originally going to kill you, you know." Bad said. "But I decided to save you. Then I could use you to send a message to Dream in Hell."</p><p>Bad grabbed George by the shirt, roughly tossing him away from the edge of the roof. "So go to the police station and confess your fucking crimes."</p><p>A week later, the Blue-Eyed Killer was caught. It made the headlines, too. Sapnap was distraught at the identity of the killer, being a cop and also his friend. George confessed everything, even the identity of the Nightmare Killer, who he was affiliated with. </p><p>A week after that, George committed suicide.</p><p>But the murders didn't stop. From then on, a new murderer made his debut. He would always stab the heart, wrenching and practically pulling it out with the only thing holding it to the body being its tendons. Always left a bloody halo above the victim's head. And always, always leaving a little slip of paper with an irritatingly vague description of who he'd kill next.</p><p>It could be, "smokes", "freckles", or even something like "has a pet". And he was an efficient killer indeed. He would lead the police on chases, little games for his amusement.</p><p>The days of Nightmare and the Blue-Eyed Killer were over. From that day on, the city belonged to the Saint of Games.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Maybe leave a comment, please tell me what you thought.<br/>I know it's very short and I'm pretty sure my one shots are getting progressively shorter, but don't worry I have a longer one planned next time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>